Morrigan Aensland
|hobby = Seducing good men Teasing Demitri Enjoying the human world for her own pleasure Flaunting herself to others |goals = Defeat Jedah and Pyron Get back to her own world (Project X Zone, Cross Edge) (all succeeded) Enjoy the human world and fight worthy opponents |family = Lilith Aensland ("sister"/other half) Belial Aensland (adoptive father; deceased) Lucien and Mudo (servants) |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = Seductress Thrill Seeker Friendly Succubus |size = 330 }} Morrigan Aensland is an anti-heroine and the main protagonist of the Darkstalkers series. She may be a demon, but she is not evil. Demitri Maximoff originally was going to be the protagonist of the series, but due to her popularity, Morrigan took his place. She also serves as one of the three mascots for Capcom (the other mascots are Mega Man & Ryu). She is a succubus, a human demon with the power to steal the souls of those she seduces. However, unlike traditional succubae, Morrigan can sustain herself by secreting a special liquid when she is physical and mentally excited. She can also sustain herself by feeding off dreams and entertainment. Morrigan is the youngest and adopted daughter of Belial Aensland, the ruler of the Makai Realm. When she was born, Morrigan was extremely powerful, so much so that Belial sealed away part of her power, one-third in himself to be returned upon his death, and one-third in a pocket dimension, which eventually became a being of its own, a younger succubus named Lilith. Unaware of Belial's action, Morrigan grew up and found her life in the Aensland castle dull, so she frequently visited the human world to look for entertainment. Although she is a succubus, she is not really evil and has preformed some heroic acts, such as teaming up with both Marvel and Capcom heroes to defeat Onslaught, Abyss, and Galactus, though she escaped soon after. Also, she saved the world from Jedah. Background Morrigan Aensland is a succubus who was born in 1678 in a region of Scotland. Belial foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Someone, a great Life Form, would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. He foresaw that one with such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he decided to leave the future of the Aensland family in Morrigan's hands. To Belial, the future of the Aensland family was the same as the future of Makai. Morrigan was a very special succubus, even within all of the Darkstalkers. She was born as an S Class noble. But at that time, roughly 300 years ago, a struggle for power had already started. Various battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given rights to power at the time. The problems didn't end there either. Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within. If she were to be left alone, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Belial, her adoptive father and head of the Aensland House, split her soul in three to protect her. Morrigan grew up without knowing this. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull. She visited the human world many times to look for some kind of fun. One night, she was drawn to the strange power permeating from Pyron and ventured into the human world again. After she came back from the human world, she was told that Belial died and she was the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she avoids her duties and continues her life like before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle are pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, the now sentient remainder of her soul, Morrigan set off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After meeting with Lilith, she was finally able to return to her true self when the both of them fused back together into one. Personality Beautiful, sexy, confident, conceited, and playful, Morrigan may be called many things given that she is a succubus, but she is not really evil like the other demons of the Makai realm; she is strangely friendly and approachable despite her beauty and sexiness which might be due to her spending most of her time in the material world enjoying hedonistic delights. She's just always out to satisfy her own hunger and shirking her responsibilities as a member of the Aensland family. ''Project X Zone'' Morrigan makes an appearance in Project X Zone. She is a playable character who is partnered up with Chun-Li. Crosspedia Entry The current head of the House of Aensland, one of the three noble houses of the Makai, Morrigan is also a succubus, an alluring demon who controls dreams in search of excitement and stimulation. With the death of the Demon King Belial, the former head of the house and her guardian, she had no choice but to take up the position of the new head of the house. She becomes bored by a life in which others wait on her hand and foot, and soon reverts to a freer and more wanton way of living. It is around that time that, along with the revival of Jedah, strange things start to occur in the Makai. Seeing this as a chance for more stimulation, she flies into battle in order to try and find fulfillment for her heart. Her clothing and wings are actually made up of bats, and they can transform themselves into drills, blades and other weapons at her command. Navigation External links * http://darkstalkers.wikia.com/wiki/Morrigan_Aensland * Morrigan Aensland on villains wiki. (Her version on the comics made by UDON, not the original Morrigan) Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Seductress Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Demons Category:Monarchs Category:Siblings Category:Immortals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Mysterious Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Mascots Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Arrogant Category:Wise Category:Shmup Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Magic Category:Loyal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Genius Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Bond Protector Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Defectors Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Tricksters Category:Outright Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Paranormal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Philanthropists Category:Sympathetic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wrestlers Category:Optimists Category:Wealthy Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Leaders Category:Betrayed Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Famous Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Falsely Accused Category:Stalkers Category:Rebellion Heroes